La Batalla de los Elementos
by Doce.Stars
Summary: Aries,Leo,Sagitario,Piscis,Cancer,Escorpio,Libra,Acuario,Gemini,Tauro,Virgoy Capricornio guerreros que lucharan hasta conseguir lo que desean aunque deban pasar por encima de los guerreros de la Tierra, esta es la Batalla de los Elementos. q guerrero eres
1. Chapter 1

Introduccion

Sueño con el día en que la paz llegue a este mundo...no soy nadie, no soy nada, y tampoco puedo hacer mucho, soy una minuscula parte de miles de millones, y sin embargo intento cambiar el mundo con una historia sobre heroes que luchan con el corazón, estoy loca? no, pero hay algo que yo tengo en común con esos heroes, y ustedes tambien, no tienen su fuerza y menos sus poderes, pero tenemos lo mas importante que es el corazón que produce el valor que nos mueve y nos da motivos para luchar, para caer y levantarnos con la frente en alto, para defender a los nuestros aunque sea la mas difícil odisea.

Yo soy una guerrero, que lucha por los sueños, esos que son capaces de llegar al cielo y cruzarlo como si fueran estrellas, esos que brillan en la adversidad, esos que nos unen...yo soy Gemini y tu que guerrero eres?

Las 12 constelaciones legendarias mas poderosas de todo el universo fueron encarnadas por 12 jovenes guerreros capaces de controlar Fuego, Agua, Aire y Tierra, utilizandolos para proteger la paz de un planeta, pero...a veces la ambicion te hace hacer cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir.

Ahora es SU Batalla...en NUESTRO mundo...


	2. Comienza el Juego

Comienza el juego

Hoy...se cumplen 40 días...desde lo ocurrido...no Tauro? - pregunto una chica pelinegra de ojos color zafiro, sentaba en el frío suelo de aquella prision junto a su acompañante castaño

Así es...40 días desde que todo ocurrio...- le susurro mientras dejaba lo que hacía y se concentraba completamente en la conversacion con la pequeña pelinegra

ha pasado mucho...y sin embargo el dolor sigue como si recien hubiese ocurrido todo, ironico no?- le pregunto fingiendo una melancolica sonrisa

no creo que sea ironía...tan solo son sentimientos que son dificiles de dejar atras Gemini- le contesto el castaño sin preocuparse de fingir fortaleza, para él lo mas importante era la exprecion de los sentimientos, sin importar arriesgarse a parecer débil

si...crees...que algun día logremos escapar?- le pregunto la pelinegra mientras su corazón con la sola mencion de escapar, saltaba de su pecho

estoy seguro...y más aun, el corazón me dice que muy pronto...lo lograremos- le contestó dandole algo de esperanza a la pequeña, que parecía mas débil que nunca, sus fuerzas se debilitaban, pero quizas lo peor era que su fe casi acababa, justo en ese momento, una sombra logro verse al otro lado de los barrotes, una persona encapuchada los miraba desde hace algunos momentos, al notar esto, la pequeña por insinto se escondió detras del castaño

que quieres? acaso vienes a mofarte de nuestro sufrimiento????- le pregunto el castaño acercandose a los barrotes lo mas que pudo

no- le contesto el encapuchado oculto en las sombras

Aries te ha mandado?- pregunto una vez mas el castaño con tono desafiante

no- le volvio a contestar aquel de identidad secreta

entonces que haces tu aquí??? solo "ellos" pueden entrar aquí...- le dijo él con mas tranquilidad

y los que logran traspasar la seguridad- le contestó el encapuchado

tu..no eres de "ellos"...entonces que haces aquí?- pregunto Tauro, un chico de nobles ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, de unos 24 años, alto y bien parecido, sin embargo su alma y cuerpo parecían cansados, quizas por tanto dolor

Tauro no confies- le rogó Gemini, demostrando el miedo que en su corazón permanecia, no podía confiar en nadie que no fuera Tauro, no despues de...

Tranquila Gemini- le contesto Tauro intentando tranquilizarla

he venido...a liberarlos- les dijo el encapuchado en un tono casi inaudible

qué?- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, tan solo aquellas palabras eran las que habían estado soñando hace semanas

Vuestra verdadera prueba como guerreros comienza hoy, no importan los entrenamientos o sabiduría del pasado, ahora lo único que los ayudará a mantenerse con vida, serán sus sentimientos- les explico con calma aquel ser

qué? pero sin fuerza no duraremos mucho afuera- le contestó Gemini, una chica de unos 15 años, ojos zafiro, cabellos negros brillantes que demostraban dolor y temor, aun permanecía escondida detras de la única persona que le brindaba seguridad

no tengo tiempo para explicarselos, vayan¡ vayan a aquel lugar donde la luz siempre permanece viva, ahí encontraran el significado de mis palabras- les exclamo aquel ser que no se dejaba ver, insistiendoles en que debían escapar

es cierto, no hay tiempo que perder¡ vamonos Gemini- le dijo Tauro, tomandola de la mano y llevandola casi a rastras a la salida de aquel frío y oscuro calabozo, pero antes de salir no pudo evitar mirar a aquella persona que les había ayudado- por cierto, nos volveremos a ver?

mas pronto de lo que creas- le contesto el encapuchado dejando ver su sonrisa

puedo saber tu nombre?- le pregunto Tauro

eso te lo dirá tu corazón, ahora Adios...- se despidio aquel ser escondido en las sombras, al tiempo que desaparecía, como haciendose parte de la oscuridad.

Tauro, Tauro¡, vamonos, por favor vamonos de aquí¡- le rogo Gemini sacando de el trance a su compañero.

Era el momento perfecto, desde aquel lugar podía obvservarse en su esplendor el firmamento, las estrellas parecían pequeños destellos como luciernagas revoloteando sobre el agua cristalina de un lago. Era un cálido atardecer y habían subido hasta la azotea precisamente para no desperdiciar el clima y el comienzo de aparición de las estrellas, señalando de que la noche estaba por caer, una estrella fugaz surco el cielo en ese mismo instante, como si quisiera que admiraran su belleza mistica y haciendo de aquel momento digno de ser recordado

que hermosa¡ una estrella fugaz¡- exclamó emocionada al ver a la hermosa estrella surcar rapidamente el cielo con una hermosa cola que brillaba mientras ella avanzaba

has pedido un deseo?- le pregunto el chico que la acompañaba, sin duda muy atractivo; alto, de cabellos negros destellantes, profundos ojos azules y buen físico, que mas se podría pedir en un chico?

Claro¡ no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad¡, y tu has pedido algo?- pregunto ella, una chica de tez blanca, estatura media, cabello largo y rubio que sujetaba con 2 graciosos odangos, pero sin duda lo que el mas admiraba de ella eran sus ojos, unos ojos cristalinos que eran capaz de expresar mil emociones para él

tambien- le contesto imaginando la curiosidad que ella tendría en aquel sueño

y...puedo saber que pediste?- le pregunto enseguida la rubia

y puedo saber YO que pediste TU?- le contesto él para así salvarse de la situación

eso es un secreto- le contesto la rubia de hermosos ojos, riendo coquetamente mientras volvía a observar la estrella ya casi no se distinguía

entonces, el mío tambien- le contesto él sonriendo por la graciosa cara que puso su acompañante al saber que no le diría

que malo¡ pero aunque no quisiste decirmelo espero que tu sueño se cumpla- le respondio la rubia guiñandole un ojo y mostrandole su mejor sonrisa, para hacerle saber que no estaba enfadada, por que a veces ella se alteraba con mucha facilidad

digo lo mismo- le contestó él, un perturbador y molesto instante de silencio se formo entro los dos, para luego sin razón aparente, reír juntos, en el fondo, sabían el deseo que había pedido el otro, pero no hacía falta decirlo porque bastaba con solo mirarles a los ojos para poder ver aquel sueño que se escondía en ellos- pero...tengo una mejor idea

cual?- pregunto ella con curiosidad

te parece si mas adelante los dos revelamos nuestros deseos?- le propuso él

si¡- exclamo ella con emocion

Y serena?- pregunto Ray a sus amigas, que por la cara que pusieron, logro leer que ellas se encontraba con quien mas le gustaba estar, pero a quien no?

no te lo imaginas?- pregunto Makoto

bueno, pero no podemos decir nada, por que puedo apostar lo que gusten a que si nosotras tuvieramos novio, tambien pasaríamos todo el día con él- les contestó Minako, muy segura de lo que decía

pero es mejor no recordar que nosotras NO tenemos novio Minako- le Contesto Makoto

aunque tienen que admitir que minako ha sido muy honesta- respondio Amy mientras tomaba un poco de cafe y comía un pastel recien cocinado de Makochan

yo? puedo asegurarles que ustedes tambien estarían todo el día con sus novios¡- exclamo una indignada Minako

Nosotras?- preguntaron las 3 al unisono

SI USTEDES¡¡¡- les grito Minako

hasta no ver...- dijo Ray

no creer...- respondio Makoto

por que siempre me llevan la contraria?- pregunto Minako dramaticamente

relajate Minako ambas sabemos que es verdad- le dijo Amy sonriendo

Creo que llego la hora- susurro setsuna, mirando al cielo, con un sentimiento difícil de decifrar

el viento sopla fuerte, como intentando decirnos algo...- contestó Haruka casi tan distraído con el cielo, como Setsuna

será mejor que volvamos a Tokio- les dijo Hotaru, la pequeña pelinegra, con increible paz

la tranquilidad se ha vuelto a ir de nuestras manos- murmuro Michiru

y quizas esta sea la mas dificil odisea...- agrego Haruka

crees que lleguen pronto?- le pregunto Hotaru a setsuna

solo lo suficiente como para volver a Tokio- le contestó ella, con preocupacion

entonces, lo mejor será irnos cuanto antes- dijo Haruka rapidamente

la batalla de los elementos esta apunto de comenzar- respondio michiru mientras su rostro parecía oculto entre las sombras

esta será la prueba crucial, que nos dará paso al futuro- agrego Hotaru

"Cuando la Luz brille en su máximo esplendor, las 4 fuerzas mas poderosas de todo el universo, comenzarán a luchar, por la superioridad, entonces será el turno del quinto elemento para hacer volver la paz de las fuerzas, si es que estas, no la destruyen primero"

Quiero al Maldito bastardo que me traicionó¡¡¡- exclamaba un chico pelinegro, de unos 25 años, ojos rojo intenso, mientras caminaba por los pasillos sin encontrar mas que ira y furia

Principe por favor calmese- le rojo una humilde chica de cabellos castaños tomados por un pequeño moño, de profundos ojos celestes, y armadura color azul electrico

Llamad a los guerreros, llamadlos AHORA¡- le ordenó sin cosilio el chico castaño

si Principe Aries- le respondio rapidamente la mujer, desapareciendo rapidamente

me las pagara con su vida, el desgraciado que dejo escapar a esos estupidos...- murmuraba el chico de cabellos negros con rayos rojos, como el color de sus ojos, que parecían mas intentos que nunca, quizas por la furia que en estos momentos sentía

Nos llamabais?- pregunto una coqueta chica de cabellos violetas y ojos rojo pasion

decidme ahora quien dejo escapar al puerco y la mosca- les exigio Aries fingiendo tranquilidad

qué...? Tauro y Gemini...han escapado?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ pero como pudo ocurrir¡¡¡¡ los únicos que podíamos entrar a el calabozo eramos nosotros¡¡¡- grito un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azulados

es por eso que el traidor debe estar entre nosotros- le contesto él

pero Aries...desconfias de nosotros?- pregunto con inocencia una chiquilla de unos 15 años, cabellos celestes y ojos zafiro

Acuario...deberías saber que no debes confiar en nadie- le contesto Aries

pero...- insistio la peliceleste

callad¡ este no es el tema central- exigio un chico de apariencia seria, ojos verde claro, que combinaba prerfectamente con el color de su cabello, verde oscuro

supongo mi querido Aries, que pensaras matar al traidor no es cierto?- pregunto con altanería la peliazul de ojos color verde agua

Supones Bien, cuando encuentre al traidor, seré yo mismo que lo condene a muerte, asi que espero que ninguno de ustedes haya sido el torpe que cometio tal estupidez...espero que sea algun suertudo que logro pasar nuestra seguridad- le conesto Aries ahora con increíble tranquilidad

y tu no dices nada capricornius?- pregunto Aries

que puedo decir, mas que fue una soberana estupidez- dijo seriamente Capriconrnio, el mayor del clan y el notablemente mas serio

acaso estais desconfiando de mi querido capricornio?- dijo con indignacion la pelivioleta

desconfio de todos ustedes, pero por ahora vuelvan a sus lugares, los necesito antentos, nuestra mision se complica mas con la huída de el Puerco y la Mosca- murmuro Aries dandoles la espalda y maquinando rapidamente un plan- Uriko

si principe?- pregunto con tranquilidad Uriko, su fiel sirviente y mano derecha

te encargarás de averiguar donde se encuentran- le dijo Aries

pero hermano, no te parece mas emocionante y mejor aun, un desafio para nuestras habilidades, encontrar la esfera, con Tauro y Gemini evitando nuestra mision?- pregunto con cierta emocion un chico de unos 20 años que entraba tranquilamente a la habitacion principal

Hermano, donde te encontrabas?- pregunto Aries, mientras que los presentes guardaban silencio, sabían que debían guardar silencio y respeto a los mas poderosos del clan

por ahí...- le dijo él cabellos de fuego

te necesito a mi lado- le ordenó Aries

lo se, por eso he venido- le contesto el chico cabellos de fuego

principe...- dijo Uriko intentando llamar la atencion de su amo, sutilmente

que quieres?- le pregunto él

tengo las cordenadas de Tauro y Gemini- le respondio con respeto

dinoslas- le ordeno él a lo que todos los presentes escuchaban con atencion

según mis datos, se encuentran rumbo a un planeta pequeño, conocido en el universo como el planeta de cristal- le contesto Uriko- pero por sus habitantes como planeta Tierra

y Comienza la Historia¡

cambie una y otra vez el primer capitulo, intente ponerle misterio por eso no dije los nombres de todos los personajes y puse algunos incognitos, atencion¡ no se pueden perder ningun capitulo por que sino estan perdidos xD ya que la trama es muy enredada, si, es cierto los nombres de los personajes son comunes, pero hay algunos que poseen identidades secretas asi que ojo¡, bueno no me queda decirles gracias por la inspiracion y hasta el segundo capitulo¡¡ si alguien tiene un aporte para la historia y desea ayudarme por favor contactense conmigo o dejenme su correo¡ saludines¡.


	3. Terremoto

Terremoto

Estas lista para la audición Minako?- le pregunto Artemis, el gatito que permanecía escondido en la bolsa de la chica del liston rojo

Siempre lo estoy Artemis- le dijo la chica guiñandole un ojo

Luego de esto iremos al templo?- le pregunto Artemis con una curiosidad especial

si, pero no irá Serena- le dijo Minako mientras cepillaba su cabello y se preparaba para la audicion ya que la siguiente sería ella

ah...- le dijo Artemis con un tono triste

pero podemos invitar a Luna, quizas ella quiera venir- le dijo la rubia comprendiendo el extraño interes del gatito blanco

jejeje...sería estupendo- le comentó el gatito

claro, no te preocupes Artemis aunque tiemble Luna estará ahi- le dijo Minako

no es para tanto- le dijo el gatito sonrojado

Como que no¡ yo Diosa del Amor...- le iba a dar su discurso de siempre pero...

por favor Minako- le dijo Artemis antes que comenzara

N° 8 audicionista Número 8- se escucho, minako pego un salgo y desaparecio

me salvo la campana- murmuro para sí el gatito

En un Mundo en el cual

La gente camina sin descansar

Deje mis sueños en una estrella fugaz

Si Todo lo que soñé

no es mas que absurda Irrealidad

dime cuantos deseos terminaron así...

Quisiera que Tomaras mi mano

Decirnos lo que sentimos y amar

poder mirarnos y caminar sin ver atras

Una y otra vez quisiera olvidar

esos sueños que jamas se cumpliran

o quizas lo correcto sea ir a luchar

por que esos sueños se cumplan

hacer de esta nuestra realidad

Y de aquellos deseos nuestra verdad

Amarnos sin jamas dejar de soñar...

Mina aviso que llegarí a un poco mas tarde- les Dijo Makoto a sus amigas mientras preparaba algo de café

Aviso?? Minako???- pregunto sarcasticamente Ray, ojeando una revista

normalmente no llega sin previo aviso- bromeó Amy

es que hoy iría a una Audicion de canto- les explico Makochan

ha si? espero que quede- dijo la amable Amy

desde hace tanto quiere ser famosa, y el tiempo no le permitía audicionar como quería, y canta tan bien- comento Ray

Cruzemos los dedos para que quede- agrego Amy

y Serena va a venir?- le pregunto Makoto a Ray, normalmente serena siempre le avisaba a ella si vendría o no vendría a sus reuniones

no, hoy tenía cita con Darien- le explico Ray

el Amor...este año tenemos que conseguir novio¡- exclamo Makoto

este año es nuestra graduacion...- les recordó Amy

y no tenemos con quien ir- agrego Ray con preocupacion

hagamos un pacto, conseguir novio antes de fin de año- les propuso la castaña

si¡- le contesto Ray emocionada

y Amy te unes?- le pregunto Makochan

no se...- le dijo Amy intentando cambiar el tema

vamos, itentemoslo o acaso no te gustaría que alguien pagara tus helados...o te invitara a cenar...no sería fantastico?- le pregunto Ray

esta bien...y si esperamos a Minako- les dijo Amy, no le gustaban estas ideas

si, será la mas feliz con la idea del pacto- les dijo Makoto

Vaya vaya...Capricornio...hace cuanto no nos vemos???- le pregunto El castaño de ojos verdes a su némesis, un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos color miel, se veía serio, incluso se podría jurar que en ese momento, su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción

Dejate de sarcasmos, no te quedan Tauro- le Respondio Capricornio, con un tono de indignacion hacia su contrincante natural, desde incluso antes de esta era

Y desde cuando tu sabes que me queda o no? jamas fuimos amigos...siempre fuiste un bastardo- le dijo Tauro demostrando una emoción que no era muy de él, ya que siempre se había destacado por mantener la mente fría incluso en los peores momentos

Tauro- le susurro Gemini escondida detras de él, sorprendiendose por la actitud del que consideraba su hermano

vaya vaya, jamas te habías atrevido a decirme algo así, siempre fuiste un cobarde- le dijo Capricornio, sonríendo sarcasticamente

a que has venido? a hablar...?, claro, como es lo único que sabes hacer- le respondio Tauro al sarcasmo de su contrario

no, en realidad vine a matarte a ti...y porsupuesto a Gemini- le contestó Capricornio, haciendo surgir el miedo en el rostro de la pequeña pelinegra

Tauro¡- exclamo Gemini aferrandose fuertemente al brazo de su castaño amigo

Aun eres una cobarde? princesita miedosa?- le pregunto Capricornio hacercandose como una rafaga de viento a la pareja de guerreros, tomandolos desprevenidos

Tauro...no lo dejes- le dijo Gemini en un tono de suplica a su único amigo

Callate¡- le dijo Tauro aprovechando la proximidad del chico de ojos color miel, para darle un golpe directo al rostro, lanzandolo varios metros lejos de ellos- no te atrevas a decirle jamas, JAMAS¡¡¡¡ nada a Gemini

Eso estaba esperando¡ maldito desgraciado¡- Le gritó Capricornio acercandose rapidamente a Tauro para comenzar con la pelea, mientras Gemini, solo observaba sin saber que hacer desde lo lejos. Esta era una batalla mas que por sus objetivos, por el ego personal, por el dominador del Elemento Terrestre.

Estaban en la cita perfecta, a veces, las cosas mas simples eran las que perseveraban en los corazones, era uno de esos atardeceres hermosos, de otoño, que parecían estrellas cayendo del firmamento, a ella no le importaba que el estuviera tan entretenido leyendo uno de sus libros de quien sabe que, con tan solo tener el tiempo para estar junto a él era completamente feliz, por que sabía que para él ese gesto era muy importante, se respiraba tranquilidad hasta que...

Qué pasa?? por qué la gente corre de esa manera?¡- le pregunto con preocupación al notar que la gente corría despavorida por las calles

Vienen desde alla, vamos- le dijo él dejando el libro a un lado, cuando había que ponerse en acción él era el primero

No vayan, puede ser peligroso- les dijo una señora, algo gorda y bastante histerica

pero...por qué?- le pregunto Serena con curiosidad

unos seres...no se que son, estan peleando y destruyendo todo a su paso- le dijo la señora y luego salio corriendo con la multitud

y ahora lo que faltaba¡ que tiemble¡- exclamo Serena de mal humor, odiaba que los interrumpieran cuando estaban tan tranquilos en una romantica cita...o no?- Bueno Vamos¡

Puedes sentirlo? una gran cantidad de energía esta concentrada en ese lugar- le dijo Darien corriendo rapidamente, cosa que era muy dificil para la rubia que intentaba seguirle el paso

s..si- le dijo Serena deteniendose en aquel lugar iluminado extrañamente, mientras se veían dos figuras que parecían rafagas cruzando rapidamente el lugar, mientras sus energías provocaban explosiones multiples y la tierra temblaba de una manera increíble- pero que pasa?

Ella...tu que haces aquí, espera¡¡- le exclamo Darien a la pequeña pelinegra que se escondía al otro extremo del lugar, corriendo, pero la chiquilla huyo

Veo que no has mejorado en nada Tauro- le dijo Capricornio, demostrandole su supremasía y egocentría

solo estaba calentando, ahora peleare en serio asi que preparate- le dijo Tauro una vez mas atacandolo

pero quienes son ellos?- le pregunto Serena con preocupacion

no se, pero estan destruyendo todo a su alrededor y no lo podemos permitir, puede ser peligroso para la gente- le dijo seriamente Darien observando a los poderosos guerreros

Ha comenzado...- murmuro Ray bajando el rostro, sabía que este presentimiento se debía a algo malo, pero prefería creer que eran paranoias suyas

Qué cosa Ray?- le pregunto con curiosidad Amy, al notar el cambio radical de actitud de su amiga, de un momento a otro su rostro alegre se había transformado en uno de preocupacio

Chicas¡¡¡- exclamo una gatita con una luna creciente en la cabeza, entrando rapidamente a la habitacion

Luna, pareces cansada? no me digas que te has venido corriendo desde la casas de Serena?- le pregunto Minako cansada de solo pensar en lo que había recorrido Luna

Algo ocurre en la ciudad- les informo Luna, tomando Aire

algo como qué? una oferta?- le pregunto con alegría minako, a lo que sus amigas la miraron con una cara...

no Mina, algo esta pasando, algo grave, hay una cantidad increíble de energía concentrada en aquel lugar- les dijo Luna contagiando su preocupacion

puede que sea Serena- Opinó Makoto

no lo creo, podría ser si Serena sabe controlar los movimientos Terrestres- le dijo con algo de sarcasmo la gata

eso no lo sabe...o si?- pregunto Minako

lo sabía- Dijo Ray volviendo en sí, como si acabara de resolver un enigma

que sabías?- le pregunto Luna

algo esta comenzando, algo que decidira la supremasía de los elementos- les informo Ray

no hay tiempo que perder, chicas, vamos¡ Serena y Darien nos esperan¡- les dijo Luna

SI¡

Alto Ahi, ustedes no tienen ningun Derecho a Destruír Nuestra Hermosa Ciudad y yo...- les decía Eternal Sailor Moon llamando la atencion de los guerreros por su presencia

TU...eres...eres un Angel?- le pregunto una pequeña pelinegra saliendo de su escondite, la oscuridad

tu, pequeña que haces aqui puede ser peligroso para ti¡- le dijo Tuxedo Mask intentando tomarla entre sus brazos para ponerla a salvo, pero la chica hizo algo que los dejo impresionados

Eres un Angel cierto? me devolveras a mi hermana????? dime que si, la traerás de vuelta, la dejaras volver conmigo???- le pregunto la chiquilla pelinegra poniendose a la altura de Moon, levitando

qué?- le pregunto imprecionada

Gemini...- le dijo tristemente Tauro, sabía que nada ni nadie podría devolverle a su hermana

Pequeña Idiota- murmuro Capricornio

Quien...quien eres tu?- le pregunto Moon, anonadada

Dime que me la devolveras por favor- le suplico la pequeña

Alejate de ella Gemini- le ordenó Tauro con tono paternal

pero Tauro Talvés ella pueda...- le dijo Gemini con lagrimas en los ojos, demostrando su dolor, aferrandose a una idea que sabia que no podía ser

no Gemini...nada te la devolverá...menos ella, es una humana- le dijo Tauro, mientras que capricornio aprovechando su distraccion le ataco, un ataque debíl pero destructivo

Eso es una cobardía- exclamo Mask

y tu quien te crees humano? ser inferior...para hablarme de esa manera?- le pregunto con indignacion Capricornio, detestaba a la gente entrometida-si no quereis morir...no se entrometan en esta batalla, lo dejaremos hasta aquí Tauro, pero te prometo que la proxima vez...será la ultima para tí

Como quieras...pero no te desaras de mi Capricornio- le d ijo Tauro sonriendo, y caminando hasta Gemini alejandola de la pareja de guerreros

Quienes son ustedes?- le pregunto Mask poniendose adelante de Moon como para protegerla de cualquier acto que pudiera hacer aquel castaño de ojos verdes

nadie...nadie que les interese- le respondió tauro tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña pelinegra que seguia sollozando sin detenerse

pero...- intento insistir Moon

si no quieren morir o correr peligro, lo mejor será no entrometerse en esta batalla- reitero Tauro con tranquilidad

pero, estan destruyendo NUESTRO PLANETA esta si es nuestra batalla- le dijo Mask con desicion

no Humano, no arruines tu vida entrometiendote en esta batalla, ya que si yo tuviera la oportunidad de elegir, no elegiría esta vida- le dijo Tauro, como intentando confirmarlo con la pequeña que seguia llorando entre sus brazos

ella, ella esta bien?- le pregunto Moon intentando acercarse, no podía evitar preocuparse por la pequeña

lo estará no te preocupes, solo que...jamas había hablado a una persona que no fuese yo, por favor, olviden que alguna vez nos vieron, y como les dije, no se entrometan en esta batalla, adios- le dijo el guerrero castaño desapareciendo en un instante

Como quiere que hagamos como si nada...si por unos instantes...vimos el sufrimiento de...ella- le dijo Moon a Mask que la miraba sin poder darle ninguna explicacion, ya que él pesaba lo mismo que ella, esto no lo dejarían así

Estan Bien?????- dijo Mars entrando al que había sido el sitio de batalla

si, nosotros si- le dijo Moon con tristeza

tenemos que hablar, hay algo que deben saber- les dijo Mask con tono extremadamente serio

Maldita sea...- refunfuñaba capricornio mientras limpiaba sus heridas

Por que no dejaste que te acompañara?- le pregunto Libra como intentando decirle "te lo dije"

Por que no quiero entrometerte en esto, se que puedo solo- le dijo Capricornio

es por mi, o por tu orgullo personal?- le reclamó Libra, no soportaba que la subestimaran

Basta Libra...sabes que quiero evitarte esto...- le respondio él, como queriendo censurar palabras que le dolían

evitarme que?- le pregunto sin comprender

no quiero que te ensucies las manos¡- exclamo diciendolo lo mas rapido que pudo, por que no quería repetirlo, le costaba expresar sus emociones

...Capricornio- le dijo sorprendida

no quiero que cargues con muertes...inocentes, dolorosas...- le explicó capricornio, dandole la espalda, como queriendo esconder sus ojos, para que ella no viera a traves de ellos el dolor que sentía , él era el que tenía que poner la fortaleza como siempre lo había hecho

por que lo haces...si te duele?- le pregunto Libra obligandolo a verla a la cara

hay otra opcion?- le pregunto con sarcasmo

no..., pero ...lo siento Capricornio, creí que te llevabas mal con Tauro que no te importaba...- le dijo abrazandolo cariñosamente, lo conocía bien...el solo fingia ser fuerte

que me lleve mal con él...es diferente a matarlo..., nunca fuimos amigos, pero tampoco nos odiamos...- le confezó Capricornio- y dime a ti no te importaría quitarles la vida, a él y a Gemini

no lo se...creo que tendría que estar en tu lugar...no puedo decir nada antes, sabes que la persona que estimé murio al comienzo de esta batalla...ni con Tauro ni Gi sostuve palabra- le dijo Libra recordando a la persona que había sido su confidente, incluso hermana, pero ya estaba muerta, había que pensar en el presente

Para mi no, pero no quiero que Aries te obligue a hacer algo que no quieres hacer- le dijo Capricornio tomandola de la mano y abrazandola muy fuerte

pero tu...tu no eres de los que hace lo que los demas mandan Capricornio

por esta vez no me queda mas que ceder, te imaginas acaso a Acuario Asesinando a su mejor amiga? o a Sagitario contra su protector? sería una crueldad- le dijo Capricornio

y sobre Gemini...

Gemini...esa niña...siempre me alegraba los días con sus tonterias y travesuras...sin embargo, tengo que tener corazón frío...por los mios, por los que amo- le dijo Capricornio abrazandola

Escuche perfectamente, aquel castaño llamaba a la niña de cabellos negros Gemini- le explicó Serena mientras junto con su Novio le contaban sobre los sucesos del día- y a el castaño le dijo Tauro

Gemini y Tauro?...nombres de constelaciónes, extraño- le dijo Amy mientras sacaba sus propias conclusiones

Si Gemini¡ es la constelacion que va desde el 22 de Mayo al 22 de Junio es Regida por el planeta Mercurio y su elemento es el Aire, Tauro del 22 de Abril al 21 de Mayo elemento Tierra¡ por una vez en mi vida leer el horoscopo me ayudo- comentó minako con orgullo personal

No les parece extraño, aquellos dos seres llevan nombres de constelaciones?- les pregunto Darien a las chicas, pero específicamente Amy fue la que le puso mas atencion

del horoscopo- agrego Minako

claro claro...U.U¿ - le dijo Makoto

ustedes crean que el otro lleva un nombre como Sagitario o Escorpio, por que eso ya sería demasiada coincidencia no?- les dijo Minako a lo que los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, si asi fuera...

porsupuesto...- comentó Amy como resolviendo un engma

si es asi ustedes creen que...?- les dijo Ray viendo los rostros de sus amigas, e imaginando ya que estaban pensando lo mismo que ella

Hay guerreros de Astros como La Luna, de Planetas o Cuerpos celestes como Nosotras, de estrellas...como las stars light, sería muy extraño que hubieran guerreros de constelaciones completas?- le pregunto Amy a Darien

es una opción- le respondió él

sin embargo el grado no tiene nada que ver aquí, sino que hacen ellos en NUESTRO planeta- les comentó Makoto

es cierto, ellos estaban luchando, y se miraban con odio...y aquella niña en sus ojos vi un sufrimiento incomparable...me provocaba tanto dolor...- les dijo Serena oprimiendo su pecho, aquella niña la había dejado preocupada, angustiada...

y por como quedo el lugar de la batalla puedo concluir que poseían un poder increíble...-les explicó darien con preocupacion- y aquel hombre nos dijo claramente que no nos entrometamos en esta ballata, entonces si no quieren el planeta cual es el objetivo de la batalla?

nosotros, vamos a hacer algo no es así?- les pregunto Serena, recordando los ojos sin sueños de la niña

Serena...- le dijo Minako con tono serio- es Obvio que vamos a hacer algo, si hay alguien sufriendo, la ayudaremos Ok?

si, todos juntos, detendremos esta guerra-

Hola, bueno el primer ataque mas que nada quize hacerlo como una mera introduccion a la verdadera historia, ahora comienza una historia llena de enigmas y secretos, espero que les guste...

Sobre Capricornio, lo siento para las que son de signo Capricornio, quería demostrarlo frío, fuerte, sin embargo tambien quize demostrar su riqueza interior, su amor y valor, me comprenden? lo bueno y lo malo de un capricornio, pero creo que su punto fuerte es su fortaleza, que lo hace luchar por los suyos...ahora tengo preguntas que espero que se respondan con el tiempo, esta es la primera (tienen que estar atentos, cuando tengan la respuesta me la mandan) asi interactuamos un poco y hacemos de esto mas divertido.

Quien es la persona que fue muy importante para Libra (su amig) y que murió al comienzo de esta batalla?

Quien es la persona que Gemini pidió revivir a Serena? (su nombre y su lazo con ella)

Aviso: me leí mucho sobre el horoscopo signos zodiacales...etc para hacer de los personajes parecido a las personas que se rigen por ese signo asi que Ojo con Gemini...ahora se ve cobarde pero...recuerden que los geminianos tienen 2 caras ;)

Este capitulo fue dedicado con todo mi cariño a Nicol una Capricornio que defiende a los que ama con uñas y dientes, y que hace todo lo que sea por ellos

Gracias...Camila

La Cancion se llama...Sueños y fue compuesta por mi


End file.
